Laugh, Cry, Love
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: A playful fight between Max and Iggy leads to more. Max is unsure of her feelings, Fang and Ella are jealous, Nudge and Gazzy are confused, Angel's determined to get Fang and Max together, and in the middle of all this Iggy loses something he desperately needs; His memory. Mostly Miggy, some Fax. Rated T for mild cussing and kissing and stuff like that.
1. 1

**My first MR fanfic! I love Miggy so I wrote this. R&R!**

"Garbige, garbige, I hate garbige. Garbige, it is really bad. I wish it would go away without having to touch it" Iggy sang loudly to the tune of Beethtoven's 9th as he cleaned the living room. Don't ask how he could clean, being blind and all, I guess he just knew the place well. It was funny but anoying.

"Iggy,would you SHUT UP!?" I half-yelled half-laughed at him.

"Why? It seems pretty funny to you!" He said looking in my genral direction.

I tryed to make a strait face but it was no use. I burst out laughing. I don't know why, it just felt so good. So I kept laughing, I laughed and laughed.

"Uh Max are you ok?" Iggy asked me, a confused look on his face that said: 'Ok i'm officialy weirded out now.'

I sat up, only chuckling a bit. "Yah Iggs, I'm fine," I giggled wipping my watering eyes. "Just needed a good laugh I guess."

"Oh, so you want to laugh do you?" He asked, a mistcheveous grin spreding across his face.

I froze, the smile droping from my lips as he stood. "Iggy, no!"

He lunged and I never stood a chance. He tickled me all over. On my stomach, under my arms, my feet, my sides, and my legs. At first I laughed, then screamed, then just gasped.

"Iggy... please... STOP!" I manage to gasp out. "HELP!"

He stopped and I flipped over on my back. Iggy hovered over me. He stared at me grinning, if you can stare when your blind,as caught my breath. Then he leaned down the grin slowly deapiring as he desended. His lips pressed aginst mine. He kissed me softly and slowly. At first I didn't know how to respond, then I closed my eyes and thrust my head up to deepen the kiss. Then he was gone. I shot up and there was Iggy knocked out on the floor, Fang standing over him.

"Fang!" I screamed. He turned to look at me. I stood and ran to Iggy. Blood ran down his temple.

"What did you do?" I growled at Fang as I checked Iggy's pulse. It was weak and uneven. I gentaly put his head in my lap.

"I heard you screaming, telling him to stop, so when I saw him on you and kissing you I just asumed it was aginst your will," he said, looking paniced and guilty. "So I threw him off and he hit his head."

"Don't just stand there," I said glaring at him through the tears that swelled up in my eyes. "Get the first-aid kit!"

Fang walked out of the room into the kitchen. My eyes fell on Iggy's face. His eyes fludered open.

"Max?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Iggy?" I responde tears now running down my face, as I brushed a few bloody strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you." His words were almost lost, barly making a noise as they rode on his breath.

"I love you too," I relized for the fist time.

**Reveiws!**


	2. 2

**OK next chapie! THX for all your reviews I had NO idea i would get so many!**

Iggy would be ok. Fang and I did the best we could until mom got home. She ran some test and did some ex-rays and said that Iggy just needed rest, the hit didn't do any permenate damage, but Nudge wouldn't stop chattering and pacing

"He'll be ok, he has to be ok. But what if he's not ok, then what? We can't lose Iggy. What would we do then? What if the hit hurt his brain? What If he doesn't remember us? Then what would we do, Max? I mean this must be awful for you because-"

"SHUT UP NUDGE!" I yelled. I was still worried about Iggy despite what Mom said and Nudge's constant talking was only making it worse. She looked up at me hurt. I didn't know what to say. "Nudge, I'm sorry I..." She just turned away.

"Look Nudge, Max is worried and stressed out." Ella said coming to my rescue.

"I really am sorry," I said opening my arms to her. She hesitated, then walked into them. "I know your worried about Iggy, sweetie, we all are, but talking about it isn't helping."

"It's ok Max, I understand." She rested head on my shoulder. I look over at the clock.

"Nudge, it's almost 10:30. why don't you go get Angel and change into your pj's, ok?"

She nodded and ran upstairs. I turned to Ella.

"Do you know where Gazzy is?" I asked her.

"I think he's in Iggy's room." she said jerking her head in that direction. "I'm going to bed, see ya in our room."

I nodded and walked into the room off the living room. I imediatly I saw Gazzy curled up on Iggy's bed. I walked over to the chair in the corner and pulled off fhe blanket. It was Iggy's favorite because of the many colors covering it. I took it and covered Gazzy's sleeping form. I smiled and bent down to kiss his head. I looked over at Iggy and my smile disappeared I stroked a few strawberry-blonde strands of hair out of his pail face. He didn't steer or move.

I looked at him for a moment then slowly leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. I don't know what I expected but when I pulled back and he didn't do anything, I felt disappointed and uneasy. I sighed and headed upstairs to the girls room.

**Ok so this is a short chapter but i'm almost done with the next one! I'll have it done by ****_WEDNESDAY _****k? Reveiw!**


	3. 3

**Ok so i said Wednesday but the whole thing got erased and i had to redo it! SORRY. Review!**

ELLA'S P.O.V.

I watched as Max walked into Iggy's room. I felt weird inside, almost angry sorta. I shrugged off and trotted up the stairs to Max's and my room. I opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door behind me. I went to my dresser and pulled out my favorite pajama bottoms They were blue, but faded and worn, they had a floral pattern made of pink, yellow, white, and purple daisies. My mom had given them to me about a year ago when I was thirteen, and I fell in love with them instantly. She said they were her's when she was my age. I was about to take off my jeans when a voice stopped me.

"Uh, Ella?"

I whip around and see Fang leaning against my door.

"Oh my God, Fang you scared the hebbies out of me!" I gasped at him droping the pj bottoms.  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hebbies?"

"It's a word!" I huffed not actually knowing if it was or not. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Talk? To me?" He nodded. It took me completely by surprise. Fang didn't talk much, especially not to me. "Uh...ok." I said not knowing any thing else to say. "What about? Because if you want to talk about shoes or clothes..."  
He laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, no. I want to talk about Max and Iggy."

"What for? She's worried sick, he's out cold, I mean what is there to talk about?" I asked shrugging not that I didn't care, I did, I just didn't want to talk about them.

"I like her." Fang flat out said. I already knew that and so did everyone else.

"What do want me to do about it? Apparently she likes Iggy." I said it and it bothered me. I didn't quite know why but the sentience I had just spoke made my chest squeeze and my throat stick. Fang noticed it too.

"You like him, don't you?" He said a slight smirk on his face. I looked up and met his eyes. I knew It was true, I did like Iggy.

I gave a small nod.

"And it still doesn't bother you?" He asked almost to himself.

"What do mean?"

"I mean, the guy you like, likes your sister and you sister likes him back, and you aren't jealous."  
I just look at him for a second before he said; "That's what I thought, gotta go." And he walked out the door.

I watched him leave still surprised. 'I'm not jealous,' I think taking off my jeans and pulling on the pj's. A weird sensation grew in my chest.  
'I'm not,' I repeated in my head, only this time I wasn't so sure.

**Ok so short i know but was it good? REVEIW! hope to have the next chapter soon!**


	4. 4

**So this chapter is loooooooong overdue. I made it extra long though! I've been soooo sick, and i have some problems with my computer. R&R!**

MAX'S POV

I knock lightly on the girl's bed-room door.

"Come in!" I heard Angels high voice lightly call from the other side. I walk in and see the girls in their bed.

"Hi Max!" Nudge chirped at me.

"Hey sweetie," I said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Will you tell us a story tonight?" Angel asked looking up at me with big, round, Bambi-eyes.

"Yes, Max, please." Nudge chimed in with the same puppy-dog face as Angel. "You haven't told us a story in SO long."

"Why not." I answer, unable to say no to their begging faces. "What story do want to hear?"

"The one with the ugly duck that was really a swan." Angel said with a grin.

"Is that one okay with you?" I asked Nudge. She nodded. "Alright, but you guys have got to lay down." They did so obediently, resting their heads on their soft pillows and pulling the blankets up around their shoulders. I told them story to the best of my ability, Angel, who knew the story very well, stopped to correct me a lot at first but slowly drifted off to sleep. Nudge was quiet for almost the whole story. This surprised me, Nudge was NEVER quiet. By the end, she, too, was fast asleep.

I smiled at these girls I loved so much. I stood and leaned down to kiss their heads. I left their room, turning off the light as I did so. I cross the hall to the room I share with Ella. I barged in, not bothering to knock, and see Ella laying on the bed typing away on her laptop She did this a lot at night. Ella loved to write and was constantly putting her stories into her computer.

"Hey sis-ta," I said say plopping down on the bed.

"Hey Max." She said barely glancing up at me from her laptop's screen.

"What ya doing?" I asked sitting up and looking over her shoulder.

"Just writing, so nothin' much." She mumbled closing her laptop. She stood with a sigh and walked to her dresser where she plugged up the computer.

"Max?" She asked turning around. She was leaning against the drawers, her eyebrows drawn together, a look of, well I'm not sure what her exspretion was, but I could tell something was bugging her.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh. "Just forget it."

"What is it?" I ask, Max the ever helpful. "I could help, maybe."

She looked up, meeting my eyes. "Why do you like Iggy?"

That caught me by surprise. "What?"

"Why do you like Iggy? Like, when did you start liking him? I thought you and Fang had somethin' going on, but now..." She trailed off.

Hum, why did I like Iggy? When did I start liking him?

"When we were in the School," I began. "Iggy was between me and Fang. I knew _him_ first, talked to him, he was there as long as I could remember. Then he was taken away. I didn't know why at that time, all I knew was that he was gone. A week passed, no one was taken for that long. I remember realizing that he probably wouldn't ever come back. When that finally clicked I had cried for so long, until my eyes throbbed and I couldn't make another legible sound.

"Iggy had been my only friend in that wretched place. Fang was silent, he never spoke, Nudge was confused, being only five, Gazzy was just a baby, and we didn't know about Angel. A few more days passed, I'd given up hope. I no longer fought or struggled with whitecoats, I did what they forced on me with no objections. I sat in the dark, another week passed. I _knew_ by that time, he was gone, _forever_.

"Then, after three weeks, they brought him back. My heart soared, I was overjoyed to find him alive. But he wasn't the same. He hung limp in the whitecoat's arms, his arms, legs, and wings swung freely. His eyes were open, but unmoving, unfocused, they were glazed over, compleatly dialated. The whitecoat put him in a dog-crate, not the one beside me but across. I pressed aginst the bars. He was unnaturally still, I straned to see him move, but he didn't, I couldn't even see him breathing. One word floated in my mind, dead. I had quickly pushed that thought away. He couldn't be dead, could he? They wouldn't bring him back if he had died. So I sat and watched, he didn't move. Another day went by, he didn't stir. I was worried and confused. Why wouldn't he move? What had they done to him? So many question such as these played in my head on loop. Then, when I started to fear he would never move again, a small cough came from his cage. I scurried to the cage bar and peered across the hall-like corridor He jerked a bit and gasped. He turned his his head to the side, his eyes wide. Slowly he lifted his hand to his face. He took a shaky breath.

"'My eyes,' He had said, 'Blind.'

"After that day Iggy was different, he didn't really talk, he was much more sensitive. Sometimes he would just go limp and not move for hours if not days, just staring up into nothing, then they would drag him away again. Other times he would sit with his knees to his chin, his wings wrapped around him, clutching his head, and he would scream Things got better and worse as time went by at that horrid place. Angel came and was sat between Nudge and Iggy, we all loved her imedeatly, especially Iggy. She seemed to calm him, help him when he had an episode. But then once again Iggy was was taken, not so long that time, but still _too_ long. That time I _heard_ it. His screams echoed through out the School. It was awful, his begs and pleas were horribly agonizing. I could almost_ feel_ the pain, the torture. I could only imagine what he was going through, and doing so made me hurt. My heart broke for him with every scream so much so that it physicly pained me. I had sobbed for him, I found myself begging for him, screaming with him for them to stop. What felt like years later I could no longer hear him. They brought him back a few days later. He seemed alert this time. I asked what happened. He merely lifted his shirt reviling an insigen that ran along his rib cage. I stared in horror at the stitched cut. 'Bone sample,' he murmured."

"Jeb found us not long after that, he took us away to the house in Colorado He helped us. Iggy no longer had episodes, Nudge became perkyer, Fang began to talk, Angel seemed like a happy three-year-old, Gazzy, well was, The Gasman." I chuckled looking down at my bare feet.

"I really wasn't a romantic person, but I still had feelings for him. I never said anything. When we thought Jeb died, and I became leader, me and Fang got closer too. He was my right-hand man. I never lost my feelings for Iggy though, they only grew. He was less obnoxious than Fang, quieter than Nudge, the Gasman's best friend, and gental with little Angel. My feelings Fang grew also. We became best friends, he talked more, smiled too.

"I didn't really think about it much then. Then Angel was captured, and my whole world turned upside-down. I remember when Fang was hurt in his fight with Ari, I kissed him in the spur of the moment. And when Iggy broke down at that Chinese place, and I blurted that I loved him." I looked up at Ella. "It tore my heart out to see Fang with that Lissa girl. And when I thought I was never going to see Iggy again because he went to stay with his parents, I felt dead inside."

She looked at me. "Wow," she whispered.

Then a scream sounded from down stairs. It was a horrible, frightened, pain-filled scream. And I knew that blood curtailing scream, I had heard it many times at the School, and many other times in my nightmares.

_Iggy._

**Oooooooooo cliffie! Review and you'll see what happens! Remember, reviews are chapters! Oh and I would like to thank ALL my reviewers and favorites and follows! And That guest 'ZOMG' for pionting that out! L VE you all!**


	5. 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Yall are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Is this necessary?**

I was out the door before even I knew it. I flew down the stairs, quite liberality and raced down the hall. I burst through the door to Iggy's room searching for him. I saw the Gasman on the floor, he look dumb-founded. I turned to the bed and saw Iggy. He was pressed completely up aginst the head-board, his eyes darted all around like they were looking but not finding, they were wide and filled with pure terror. He was breathing heavily and unevenly, his fingers dug at the mattress. He looked petrified and confused.

Fang bolted in the door, Nudge and Angel close at his heels. They were braced, ready to fight.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, obviously confused. Where was the threat?

I hadn't taken my eyes off Iggy. Something was very, _very_ wrong. He brought his hand to his head and his face contorted in pain. "No," he whispered.

Fang walked closer, until he was by the bed. "Iggy?"

Iggy's eyes squeezed shut, he turned his face away and held up his hand. "Please, no more." Tears spilled over onto his face, he was in obvious pain.

I stepped forward next to Fang. What the hell was going on? I climbed up next to Iggy, he cringed away. "Iggy?" It came out crackled and strained.

"Max?" His voice was panicked, terrorized.

"I'm here, Iggy. It's me." My voice was small and showed my obvious concern He reached out grabbing my hand. He squeezed my fingers, holding on to me like it meant life itself.

"What wrong with him?" Gazzy's small voice came, asking what we were all wondering. _What was wrong?_ Iggy was obviously scared and hurt, no, more than that, he was terrified. Why?

None of us expected what he said next.

"I can't see."

**Horrible ending, I know. :( Sorry I wasn't sure how to do it. You know the drill, Reveiw, and I'll update!**


	6. 6

**Ok you guys, just so you know I changed the last chapter a little at the end so It's WAY better! So go back and read it first. Ok? Ok.**

Dead silence.

No one spoke, no one moved. I just stared at his panicked face.

"He doesn't remember."

I turned around to see Angel. She stood clutching Celeste her blue eyes filled with sadness. I could tell she was reading his mind when she looked at Iggy, she winced almost like it caused her pain to hear his thoughts. Her round eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't remember."

"Iggy, it's me, Nudge." Nudge said, stepping forward.

"And me, Gazzy." The Gasman said.

His eyebrows drew together. "Nudge? Gazzy?"

Tears formed in Nudges eyes and spilled over her cheeks. "Don't you remember us?" She sounded heart-broken.

"Who are they, Max? I-I-I can't see." He barely whispered, clutching my hand tighter.

"They're your family. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said, tears now leaving wet trails down my cheeks. "And your blind."

"Family? Blind?" He asked confusion written on his pail face. He hissed again in pain, bringing his hand to his head.

_This can not be happening. This can NOT be happening_. I repeated to myself, over and over. But it was. Iggy didn't remember them, not Angel and Gazzy, not Fang or Nudge. He didn't remember escaping from the School, or the house in Colorado, he didn't even remember he was blind. There was only one thing he did remember.

_Me._

**So what do ya think?! Review! I'd like to make a special shout out to Black Streak for constantly reviewing! And Please Guests would you give a name (not real of course) so that I know who reviews more than once!?**


	7. 7

**So you guys... another chapter! oN the same day! thats cuz I haven't updated, in a week! (YAYAYAYAYAYAY) Reveiw!**

_"Dr. Martinez!"_ Fang yelled.

"She's not here, she's working late tonight." Ella said. I hadn't noticed she came in.

"Max, where are we?_ I can't see!_" Iggy sounded hysterical. His eyes were wide and darted back and forth.

"Look Iggy," I said taking his face in my hands. My voice broke on his name, I couldn't believe what was happening. "Your blind. But I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, your safe. These are good people, they're going to help you, you don't have to be afraid. Ok?" I took his hand in mine interlacing our fingers. I turned to Ella. "Bring me the phone." I wasn't asking.

She disappeared through the door. It all started to soak in. Iggy didn't remember most of his life. I took a deep breath. What did this mean?

Ella reappeared with her cell. She walked over to the bed where I still sat with Iggy, and held it out to me. I took it with my free hand and let go of Iggy's to dial the number.

"Max!" Iggy cried. He reached out blindly, despretly trying to find me.

"It's ok Iggy, I'm right here." I said taking his hand again. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. It must have been scary as hell.

I dialed the number and put the phone up to my ear. It seemed to ring forever before the clerk answered.

"Hello, Arizona Vetanairy Hospital. How may I help you?" A young woman answered.

"I need to speak to Dr. Martinez. It's urgent." I replied.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Her daughter, Max."

"Of course. Hold on just a moment."

"Ok, thank you."

I patently waited for Mom to get the phone.

"Max?" Her voice come through the speaker. She sounded worried.

"Hey, mom."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Iggy."

"Is he okay? Did he wake up?"

"Yeah he's awake but he is not okay."

"Whats the problem."

"He doesn't remember anything."

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm on my way."

**So yeah. Poor Igs. I know your all wanting some Miggy, I'll get to it soon though I promise, REVIEW!**


	8. 8

**Three chapters in one day! Y'all are lucky! Review and Ill keep 'em comin'!**

**Discalaimer: i don't own nothin' (obviously)**

Mom arrived about fifteen minutes later.

Iggy was still clutching my hand. We hadn't move from the spot on he bed. I'd told him that some one was coming to check on him and make sure he wasn't hurt. He looked scared out of his mind.

Mom walked in with her doctor face on. She came to where me and Iggy sat surrounded by the flock.

"What happened?" She asked, ever seriously.

"When he woke up," I began, "he started to freak out. He didn't remember escaping the School or anything, not even the rest of the flock."

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Mom said.

They all looked at each other, then, without a word, one by one, left. I started to let go of Iggy but he held tight.

"No! No, Max, you can't go!" He looked really freaked, his pail blue eyes were filled with fear and bloodshot with unshed tears.

"It's ok. Max can stay." Mom said genitally. It seemed to calm him a bit.

"Hello Iggy, my name is Dr. Martinez. I'm here to help, you don't have to be afraid of me. Ok?" Mom told Iggy softly. It was amazing how she could transition and adjust to any situation, and how good she was with people even though she was a vet. Iggy nodded.

"I need you to tell me what you do remember. Can you do that?" She asked. Again Iggy nodded.

"I was in a room," he began shakily, his scared eyes staring blindly down at his lap. "And it was all white. There were men in long, white, coats. One had a shot filled with a deep purple liquid." At this Mom's eyes grew wide. I could tell something about what Iggy had said bothered her, a lot. "Another had a tool he used to shock me when I resisted. The one with the shot came up to me but I scrambled away. I was weak and slow, he easily grabbed me. He yanked my arm out and jabbed the needle in the creese of my elbow." Iggy's face contorted in pain, he lifted his hand to his head.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked, paying close attention to his every move.

"I'm fine." He said, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing two fingers to his temple. I knew that he was not fine, he couldn't remember anything, his head obviously hurt him badly, he didn't know where he was or who his family was. I felt horrible, what if he never remembered?

"Can you continue?" Mom's voice was soothing and calm. Iggy nodded.

"It burned at first, but then it just tingled. It spread up my arm really fast, and then I blacked out." Iggy's vioce shook as he spoke, he was blinking rappidly, and still clutching my hand.

I was getting really scared, even though I was trying to hide it. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, something told me Iggy would never regain his memory. I couldn't even stat to phathom what it would be like if that happened.

**REVIEW! I am out of school this week. Sooooooooo I will have time to write! Also cheek out my new MR fic 'Powers'. It's cool.**


	9. 9

_**Hey, it's Starlight here! It's been a while, I haven't had very many ideas. I've had this done for a few days, but not the chance to post it. Pay close attention there are some imortant things to the plot (which I have just finished)! Review!**_

I heard I growl come from Iggy. Not from his throat, but his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked him softy. Iggy nodded vigorously It hadn't acured to me that it was almost three days since he'd eaten. He must have been starving. She got up and walked out the door. I sat cris-cross on the bed across from Iggy. The silence was deafening I felt like I should say something, offer him some comforting words to help him through this nightmare, but I didn't know what to say. So we sat in silence with only the sound of of our breaths, mine small and slow, Iggy's fast and shallow, breaking the quiet.

Mom came back through the door with a plate full with what looked to be four ham and cheese sandwiches, five chocolate-chip cookies from yesterday, and a bag of Lay's potato-chips, in one hand and a huge glass of milk in the other.

Iggy sniffed the air, and imedeatly upon smelling the food, his unseeing eyes lit up with pleasure.

Mom sat the heaping plate down in front of him. "I made you some ham sandwiches, cookies, and potato-chips."

Iggy seemed hesitant though. "It's ok Iggy. The foods fine." To demonstrate my point, I reached in to the Lay's bag and pulled out o couple chips and popped them in my mouth. "Perfectly safe." And with that, he dug in.

He wolfed down two sandwiches before I could blink, following those with a couple handfuls of chips. A few cookies later and he finished another sandwich and some more chips. Then he stopped, "Do you have something to drink?" He asked timidly.

"Here," Mom said pressing the milk into his hand. He gulped it loudly, not stopping until he had drained it dry. He gobbled down the rest of the meal quickly and laid back against the head-board. His eyes drooped, and he let out a long, tiered, sigh.

"You tiered, Ig?" I asked with an almost inaudible chuckle He slowly bobbed his head up and down. I looked at Mom. 'Can he sleep', I mouthed silently. She nodded yes. "Would you like to sleep for a little while?" Again he nodded once. "Ok."

He laid down, not bothering with the blankets, and closed his unseeing eyes. Mom left the room quietly, leaving me and Iggy alone.

Slowly I felt his tense body relax, and his tight muscles loosen as he drifted into sleep. Soon he was out cold. I looked down to my hand. Iggy fingers were still intertwined with mine, he hadn't let go the entire time. I was his only tie to the world, he couldn't see, and he didn't remember anything of our life outside the school, or anyone in it. Except me. I couldn't even imagine it. Tears came to my eyes once more, spilling onto my cheeks. I gently undid our fingers and silently hopped off the bed, I walked to the door, but as I reached to turn the door-knob I stopped.

I looked behind me at Iggy's sleeping form. He looked so much more peaceful in his sleep then he had in the past few hours.

I walked back to him, my eyes wet with tears, and sat down softly as not to disturb him. His face relaxed, and almost content, was strangely beautiful in the silver light of the full moon shining through the window. I lightly ran two fingers down his cheek, unable to resist the urge. His eyebrows came together, and the corners of his lips turned down in a unhappy frown, before returning to the peaceful face he had before. Thanks to my excellent night-vision, I could clearly see his features. Sleep had almost transformed him from the nervous wreck the hit made him. His jaw not clenched, his mouth relaxed and almost smiling, his brow not forode, he looked happier peaceful, better.

I left the room quietly, closing the door with a soft _click_. I saw mom on the couch, appearing to watch TV on mute. Her eyes fluttered to me and she

weakly smiled. I sat down next to her.  
"Well?" I asked my, voice tight.

She drew in a deep breath, then spoke in a low voice. "Iggy seems to have some form of memory loss."

No duh, I wanted to yell at her. "What can you do?" I asked instead.

"I can't do anything, Max. This is not my area of expertise." My heart sunk in my chest. "I think it might be a type of amnisia, which means he could regain his memory,and he could not but, I'm not certain." Her words were like a punch to my throat, I could hardjy breath. I simply nodded. "I can't him, Max, he needs a doctor."

"No." The word was out of my mouth before I knew it. "Iggy couldn't do that. The smells the anisteticts, the rest of us can hardly stand it. In the mind set hes in? No, he would have an episode."

"An episobe?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"When we were younger, at the School, Iggy would often go limp, and just no move." I exslainded. "It got much better when we escaped, he didn't have many after that."

She leaned back on the sofa, a far off look coming in her eyes. "Max, it's almost two in the morning. You sould get. some rest."  
I nodded and went upstairs.


	10. 10

**Another chapter! 2 reviews? Gotta pick it up if you wan't me to update!**

I had trouble going to sleep that night, memories of Iggy played constantly in my mind. Images of him laughing with Fang, consintrating on a bomb with the Gasman, slapping his hand over Nudges mouth when she wouldn't shut up, smiling tenderly down at Angel. More painful memories too, Iggy as a kid shoved in a dog crate, to weak and sore to move and so skinny his ribs looked like they were going to burst through his skin. Him limp, unmoving, appearing dead or him curled up in a ball screaming hysterically, as if he was being tortured.

He would never be the same, I was sure.

I rolled over onto my side, closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

_I opened my eyes to the bright sun shining warmly down from the clear, blue, sky. I was outside in a clearing, a circle of forest sorounded me on all sides._  
_'_Were am I?' _I thought. Nothing about the place was familer. Pink, yellow, blue, purple, and orange flowers dotted the grass around my bare feet. I was wearing a lose, sleeveless, white, summer dress, my wings protruding from perfect sized slits in th back, and my brown and blond-streaked hair fell in big loopy curls around my shoulders._  
_"Hello?" I called into the trees, I was only answered by the cheeping of tiny birds that flitted from perch to perch. Then a another figure, dressed all in white, stepped into the clearing. He was tall and pail, with red hair and glassed over almost colorless, blue eyes. Iggy._  
_A smile formed on my lips. "Iggy!" I yelled bounding to where he stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He stumbled backwards, surprised by my sudden spring, before going completely stiff. I pulled back. "Iggy, what's wrong?"_  
_"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He asked, slowly backing away from me, fear in his unseeing eyes._  
_My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It's me, Max."_  
_"I don't know anyone named Max." He said slowly still backing toward the forest._  
_"Iggy, you know me, you've always known me. We grew up together." I said. How did he not remember, all those years, all that time?_  
_He shook his head,he looked almost panicked. Then he turned and ran, disappearing into the tree line. Without thinking I ran after him._  
_"Iggy! Wait!" I called as the beautiful meow grew farther and farther away, and the dark forest enclosed me. The woods were impossibly dark, no sun shone through the thick canopy. The ground was hard and painful to my feet, branches ripped and tore at my clothes, skin, and hair, but I pressed on determined not to lose him. My arms pumped, and my legs stretched to keep up with him, I could just see him, a streak of white, ahead. Then I tripped, hitting my head hard on something I didn't see and everything went black._

My eyes shot open. I was drenched in sweat, gasping for breath.

"Max! Are you ok?" A familer voice said from above me. I looked up to see Fang, tall and dark standing over me, a worried expression on his face.  
I sat up and nodded. "Just a bad dream," I said. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked sitting beside me, not convinced.

I shook my head. "Do you think he'll ever remember us?"

He let out a small breath. "Us? Of course." He didn't sound convinced. I knew he was just saying it for me. Truly, he didn't know any more than the rest of us.

I glanced up at him. "Mom thinks," I began, then looked down at my lap. "Mom thinks we should take him to a doctor." It was barly more than a wisper.

His face took on the blank exsprestion that only I could see through. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. Iggy couldn't handle it.

"Max," he said. "I don't think that's a good idea." I knew he would think that. But I still had to ask, to hear what he thought. He was my right-wing-man, and my best friend. I hardly did anything without consulting him first.

"I don't ether, but we may have no other choice." I look him in the eyes, they're just as black and blank as always, but underneath the mask of calm, I saw what he was really feeling, worry and panic. I knew it well. He was scared for Iggy just like the rest of us. They were brothers, closer than most because of the tramatic past they shared.

"Maybe we should wait, see if he starts to get his memory back." He said. I nodded, ready for any excuse to keep Iggy at home.

"He'll be fine." Fang said reassuringly, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"But what if he's not?" Tears pooled in my eyes I remember Nudges words from last night; _'But what if he's not ok, then what? We can't lose Iggy. What would we do then? What if the hit hurt his brain? What If he doesn't remember us?'_ . More tears formed.

Fang put his hand on my cheak. "He will." He said softly wiping a away tear with his thumb.  
I curled into him as I a small sob I tried to hold back croaked out of my throat. Fang put his other arm around me, gently stroking my hair as I cried into his chest. Tears rolled down my cheak, my breath came in raggid gasps, my throat burned. I don't know how long I cried, but Fang never left. Slowly I relaxed, my breathing slowed, and I closed my eyes. Exhaustion over came me and within seconds I was sound asleep in his arms.

**So i little Fax fluff there for all you Fax shipers. I think I'm gonna re-write the firt chapter. What do you think? i'm not gonna update until I get 5 new reveiws. READ MY OTHER STORY "POWERS"!**


	11. 11

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter's short! This chapie is dedicated to Mojo! I LOVE YOU:)!**

**Disclaimer: No I'm James Patterson disiged as an Iggy obssed 14 old girl to write fanfics about my own story. Yeah.**

I opened my eyes to the sun shining brightly through the open curtains. Imedeately all the memories from yesterday flooded back into my mind. I took a deep breath, wiping sleep out of my eyes, and tried to sit up, but sometime during the night, Fangs arms found their way around my waist. My cheeks turned scarlet.

"Fang," I said shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."  
Slowly his dark eyes opened. He groaned, letting go of me and rolling over on his side, and buried his face in Ella's pillow.

Ella.

She was gone, I didn't see her. She was here last night when I went to bed. But..

"Fang, was Ella here when you came in?"

He looked up at me, his black eye brows creased. "No." He answered.

"I'm gonna-" But Fang had already buried him self in a pile of blankets. I sigh in exasperation, heading for the door.

In the hall it was dark and silent. I trudged down the stairs, my limbs heavy with exhaustion I had got almost no sleep between Iggy waking up, and the dream, I'm surprised that I can even move. It seemed the everyone else was asleep too. I walked into the living room, expecting to see Ella sitting or sleeping on the couch, but it was empty. I stepped into the kitchen, no one. Then I heard a small cry coming from the around the corner. I slowly peaked around the wall to see nothing but I small door. I heard another cry, it came from the door. My eyebrows drew together, I had never seen it before. The door was little, about five feet tall, it was a pail purple, the paint chipped and peeling, with an old glass door knob and skeleton key hole. I walked towards it as another sob cut through the air. I turned the knob and pulled the door open, my eyes widened at the sight before me.

Behind the door there was a room a very,very small room, but still a room. It was a five foot cube, the ceiling was only five feet, it went five feet in, and was five feet floor was hard wood, old and worn. The walls were covered in the most beautiful sketches I'd ever seen. In one corner there was a small lamp sitting on a stool, casting light across the window-less room. In an other corner there was a little shelf, it was full of books, and stacked on top were notebooks, sketchbooks cases of pencils, and paint. Pressed against the opposite wall were two couch cushions with pillows, stuffed animals, and a faded patch work quilt covering them.  
Ella laid curled up on the cushions clutching one the stuffed animals to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

When I stepped in she shot up, eyes wide. "Max!" she exclaimed wiping her eyes furiously "What are you-? H-h-how did you? How did you find me?" She studdered. She looked auffle. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot from crying, and she had circles under them, her cheeks were wet and flushed and her nose was bright red, her black hair fell in tangled curls around her shoulders.

"Ella," I wisper, shocked. I never knew this room existed. This room, this cove, she created and I never knew. It was amazing, beautiful. "I, uh. You weren't in your room." I said. It was wierd how I, who wouldn't think twice about breaking into some ones home for food, felt like I was invading her privicy on an unaccepiible level.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping toward her and resisting the urge to back away ane step out of the room.  
Her eyes narrowed at me. "Get out." She said slowly, as if she was trying not to lose her temper.

"What?"

"Get out!" She yelled, her eyes full of emotion I'd never seen before. Her brow cresed creating angry lines across her forhead, her hands curled into fist, and her brown eyes flaired.

Why was she so mad? What had I done to her?

"What's your problem?" I asked crossing my arms.

"_Your_ my problem, Max!" She said, venom dripping on every word. "You _knew_ I liked him. You knew and you didn't care." Tears filled her eyes as she turned away.

"You went and kissed him anyway, even if there's some one else. Make up your mind."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You like Iggy now? Well what about Fang, huh? What about all those nights you talked about how amazing hhe was?" She practicly screamed. "I don't recall you saying that about _Iggy_. That was _me_." Tears streamed down her tan cheaks, she colapsed back down on the cousions, and buried her face in the pillows.  
The shock of her words soaked in. The memories of the nights we spent talking about the two boys replayed in my mind. She was right, I diid talk about Fang, and she talked about Iggy. I had no idea she felt that way.

"Ella I-" I began, stepping towards her.

"Just go away." She whispered through small sobs.

So I did.

**I've decided to not change any of the story! REVEIW! BYE!**


	12. 12

**Another chapter! It's about time! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. My only way to write this story, my kindle, broke and I JUST got a new one. There's a lot of different POVs in here so sorry for that. Also sorry for having so many filer chapters. REVIEW! **

**Oh and I have big news! There's going to be a sequel! YAY!**

FANG  
"How did I let this happen?" Fang thought, as he laid on Max's bed. He could hardly comprehend the events of the previous day. He had lost the girl he loved to his brother, then lost his brother too. And it was all_ his_ fault.

He sat up groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked around. What had Max said? Something about Ella? Really he didn't care.

He sat thinking, and the more he thought, the angrier he became.

It wasn't fair, Iggy never seemed to like Max before, and Max never seemed to like Iggy. So why, all the sudden, were they interested? Had Max ever really loved him? Or was she just leading him on? When he saw them kissing on the couch, he knew Max liked it, he could see that. He had got _so_ mad, he did the first thing that came to mind, he threw Iggy off. He didn't mean to hit Iggy's head. He saw the anger in her eyes, and made that lame excuse.

He never knew _this_ would happen.

Then he heard screaming from down stairs. He was pretty sure it was Ella, but she didn't sound hurt. She was screaming at someone, and by the sound of it she was mad at Max. He heard her words easily from upstairs.

"_Your_ my problem, Max!" She said. "You _knew_ I liked him. You knew and you didn't care. You went and kissed him anyway, even if there's some one else. Make up your mind."

"What do you mean?" He heard Max say.

"You like Iggy now? Well what about Fang, huh? What about all those nights you talked about how amazing hhe was?" She practicly screamed. "I don't recall you saying that about _Iggy_. That was _me_."

His eyebrows drew together. Then a smile formed across his usually inexpressive face. So Ella was jealous and telling Max how unfair and spontaneous this all was. Maybe it would work, maybe Max would realize what she's been blinded too, maybe she would see, finaly, that he loved her. Then Ella could have Iggy and Fang could finally have Max.

Max. God he loved her so much. She made him so mad sometimes, like now. But he knew that no matter what she did, he would always love her. Nothing could ever change that. And he_ knew_ Max loved him, he could feel it.

So why was she with Iggy?

ELLA  
Ella felt like she had been it by a ton of bricks. She hurt so bad. She had never felt this way before. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat, when he spoke to her, she could hardly focus. Even just the mention of his name made her feel fuzzy inside. And now that she knew he would never be hers, she felt like someone had ripped her life away. Her heart didn't _really_ break, so why was there this empty, throbbing pain in her chest?

It was all so unfair! Why was Max doing this? Didn't she like Fang? She never seemed to like Iggy before. And Max _knew_ that Ella liked him. She felt betrayed, by her own sister. And the hardest part was knowing the Iggy would never love her. Especially now, he didn't even know who she was, the only person he knew was Max. Trusted Max. Cared about Max. How could she, an insignificant, wingless, human, ever compete with Max? Max the brave, strong, beautiful, leader of the flock. She couldn't, and she knew it.

God, it hurt. It hurt so,_ so_ bad.

ANGEL  
'No, no, _no_!' Angel thought huffing, and crossing her arms. 'This is not how it's supposed to go.' Angel found herself very frustrated. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Max was the mommy and Fang was the daddy. And when they grew up they would get married, and take care of her. _That_ was what was supposed to happen, _not this_.

Of course she felt bad that Iggy had lost his memory, she hatted that it had happened and she was scared for him. She loved him, he was her loving big brother, and she would do anything to get his memory back. But she knew that Max _had_ to fall in love with Fang.

Well, she had to _realiz_e that she loved him. Angel knew that Max loved Fang, but she knew that Max loved Iggy too. She loved them all, but Fang and Iggy were different She loved Angel and Gazzy like a mother loves her child. She loved Nudge as a sister. But she loved Fang and Iggy differently than that, they were more than just family to her, they were potential lovers. She loved them separately, but equally and in the same way.

While she was at the School, among the horrible, twisted thoughts of the whitecoats, Angel heard what all of their purposes for Max were.

Angel was to be her like her focus. She was someone for Max to fight for. She was someone for her to love, to cherish. Also something to teach her responsibility, so she could raise her own children in the future, to be good leaders.

The Gasman was to be like her youth. He was to keep her light-hearted and young. To keep Max from growing too mature too fast. To remind her that she had a life, and show her how to have fun.

Nudge was to be like her anchor. Someone for Max to talk to, to confide in. Someone that she could lean on. Someone to keep her grounded, and loved.

Iggy and Fang had the same purpose. To love her, to take care of her. To be her friend, and her mate.

At first Angel was confused. Why would they make Max two mates? She thought it was weird and gross. Then, as she heard more and started to put all the pieces together, she understood. Fang had been created first, but, due to his mother taking drugs while pregnant, was very sickly, and not expected to live long. So, the School had created Iggy in his place, for the same reason Despite the odds, Fang pulled through, and grew at a normal pace, not having very many complications. Iggy, as expected, also grew at a good rate, without any problems except the failed surgery, and episodes.

As the years went by, the scientists knew that Max would only need one mate. They decided that one would have to be terminated. They knew they Max was particularly fond of Iggy, but that he was blind. They knew she didn't have such a bond with Fang, but that he was not handicapped like Iggy was. Finally, they decided that they would hold a fight. Whoever won, would live and the loser would be expired.

So Iggy and Fang fought. Fang could see and wasn't afraid to throw a punch, but didn't have the navigational skills or the amazing foresight Iggy had. The fight was long and brutal, but in the end, Iggy was the last one standing.

Fang was due to be killed the next week.

But then Jeb came for them, and they all made it out alive.

Angel knew that Fang was created first, that _he_ was really supposed to be Max's mate. And she would make sure that happened, _no matter what._

**Ooooooo Sabotage! Yes Fang and Ella and Angel are going to try to brake the not-so-happy couple up. I'm sorry if anyone was out of character, I don't do these POVs often. I know you all wan't to see Iggy again. Well the next chapter is ALL about Max and Iggy. REVEIW! I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I want to at least hit 45 reviews.**


	13. 13

**You guys are the luckiest people in the world. I said I wanted THREE reviews and that was all I asked for. But i get ONE! Reviews are my fuel, if you don't review then I don't update. **

Max's POV

I sat on the couch silently. I thought about everything. Iggy, Ella, Fang, this whole crappy situation.

I felt awful, not because Iggy's memory was gone. Not because I had barely slept in two days. But because everything Ella said was true.

It _was_ unfair. I _knew_ that Ella was in love with Iggy, but I made out with him anyway. I had let on that Fang was the love of my life. I knew Fang loved me, and I made it seem like there was never any remote possibility of me loving someone else. And it was all a lie, the whole time, because deep down inside, I always knew that there was Iggy, and that I loved him.

Now, because I was stupid enough to keep all my feelings bottled up, my sister hated me and the boy I loved had lost his memory. And who knows what Fang thought. I mean, I told him I loved him too. And I did. Or did I? Or did I love Iggy?

God, I'm so confused.

_You can love more than one person, Max._

I nearly groaned out loud. Great, the Voice was back.

_You shouldn't feel bad. You were made to love them both._ At that my ears perked up.

_What do you mean?_ I asked in my head.

No reply. How typical.

I sighed, standing up, stretch my tiered muscles. I see Iggy's room right off the living room. I walk over to the door, and don't hesitate to open it.

When I walk in I see Iggy laying on the bed, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. As soon as I step in he turned his head toward me. "Max?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Ig, its me." I replied, walking toward him and sitting on the bed. Before he would have known it was me before I walked in. He sat up and smiled wryly.

"How did you sleep?" I asked scooting closer and taking his hand.

His face turned into a unhappy frown. "Not well."

"I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "I think I got some of my memories back!"

I just stared at him for a moment before his words sunk in. A broad grin spread across my face. "Really, Iggy?" I said. "How?"

"I think when I fell asleep, I dreamed my memories." He said looking little pained. "It was so real. I could feel it all. It hurt. I woke up a few times. I saw the other boy, uh…" He trailed off concentrating.

"Fang? Oh my God! That's wonderful!" I threw my arms around him. He seemed shocked for a moment, then put his arms around me. I pulled back, grinning like a madman. Suddenly I knew that everything would be ok.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, looking nervous. "Will the others be there?"

"I don't know, Iggy." I said. I got why he was nervous. He didn't know any of them. He had to go completely on what I told him. He had to trust me fully with his whole life, and all his knowledge of the world outside the very little he remembered. "I'm not sure if they're awake yet."

He nodded slowly. I jumped nimbly from the bed. Iggy followed, doing the same. He stood shakily. It just occurred to me that he hadn't stood in days.

I put my arm around his waist to help support him.

His cheeks flushed red. "I can walk, Max. You don't have to carry me."

I let go, keeping close just in case. "Sorry, you looked little unstable there for a minute. But if you can walk…"

We proceed to the living room, Iggy staggering slightly, but doing good overall. I led him to the dining room table since he couldn't see. Before, Iggy would have been humiliated by it. But now when he walked, he held his arms out in front of him feeling the air all around him, he seemed grateful for the help.

I guided him to a chair then stood next to him.

"So do you want toaster waffles?" I ask knowing that _me_ cooking with anything _but_ the toaster, wouldn't end well.

He looked confused. "What's a toa-ster waf-fel?" He asked pronusing every syllable carefully.

"You don't know what toaster waffles are?" It never accured to me he probably didn't know what simple things were. Like toaster waffles and who knows what else.

"No," he answered his eyes wandering around in a way I hadn't ever seen. It was so strange to see his eyes move like that, they went in all different directions sometimes rolling back into his head.

"Well then I guess your going to find out."

As the waffles cooked, Nudge came down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie," I said to her as she sat down.

She looked up at me with big eyes. She looked terrible. Her blood shot eyes had deep circles under them, her hair stuck out in a thousand different directions, and when she spoke, she sounded like she'd been screaming and crying.

"Good morning Max." She said softly. Then in an almost illegible voice, added; "Hello Iggy."

Iggy was visibly rigid. "Hello." He replied in a deadpanned voice. We all sat in silence, the tension in the air was almost pliable. Nudge stared at Iggy the whole time we sat, not making a sound.

After maybe three or four minutes of the awkward silence, the toaster finally popped out the waffles. Iggy nearly jumped out of his chair at the loud noise. Nudge flinched slightly. And I merely turned to take the waffles out.

I put the four waffles on a plate, and completely slathered them in syrup. I grabbed a fork from the silver wear drawer and put it on the plate before sitting it in front of Iggy. He stared ahead blankly.

"Here Iggy," I said taking his hand and gently placing the fork in his palm. His fingers curled around the metal utensil. Hie eyebrows drew together.

"Whats this?" He asked rubbing it with his other hand.

"It's a fork," I said. "You use it to eat your food."

"How?"

"Well, you hold it like this." I explained, taking his hand and positioning the fork correctly in his palm. "And you use it to cut your food, by pushing the side of it down on your food." I took his hand and guided it through the task. "Then you stab your food with it." i brought the prongs of the fork down on the piece of waffle we just cut. "And then, you eat." He brought the fork to his lips, the piece of waffle bending around his mouth. He pulled the fork away and chewed slowly and thoroughly.

"So, what d'ya think?" I asked as he swallowed.

"I like it a lot." He said smiling. "It tastes better than anything I've ever had before." He reached out his hand and skimmed his sensitive fingers along the table. When he found his plate, he began to use the fork like I showed him to, without much effort.

My heart squeezed. Iggy_ himself_ had made so many other mouth-watering meals. Ones that tasted so much better than the half burnt toaster waffles. And he didn't remember.

I made Nudges waffles next. One came out as black as coal, and the other was still cold. I guess only I, Iron Chef of no country, no madder how remote, could manage to have two polar opposite results from the exact same proses. So I tried to cook the cold one a little longer, but it burned too. In the end I had about five burnt waffle and one underdone one.

I sat them in front of Nudge. She looked at the black circles on her plate, then up at me. She opened her mouth to speak. But I sent her a glare that said; 'Don't you say a word about my cooking.'

She silently picked up her fork and began to eat her food. While she ate, the Gasman came around the corner. He looked even worse than Nudge, if that was possible. He had defiantly not slept, and wet tear streaks still trailed down his face.

"Hey Gaz," I said to him. He didn't reply, he just sat down next to Nudge. He stared at Iggy, like Nudge had a few minutes before.

After a few minutes, and five more burnt waffles later, Gazzy spoke. What he said completely shocked me.

"Hello Iggy. My name is the Gasman. But you can call me Gazzy, for short." He spoke loudly and clearly, directly to Iggy. "I hope we can be good friends."

I looked at him, mouth agape, in shock. Before I could say anything, Nudge spoke.

"And my names Nudge." She said a tear trailing her face. "I would like to be your friend too."

I just stared at them, unable to speak. They didn't really just say that? But they had, and in doing so, showed me how grown up they had gotten. They knew Iggy's memory was gone, that he didn't know them, and excepted it.

"It's nice to meet you two." Iggy replied, his eyes wandering in a total opposite direction.

Next Fang came down the stairs. He made almost no noise, but Iggy's head swerved. Fang paused when he saw Iggy. For just a moment I could see such sadness and another emotion break through. I couldn't tell what it was, the closest thing I could come in with was anger. But Fang couldn't be angry, could he? Not at Iggy, me maybe. But surly not Iggy.

Then his face turned into the stoic mask he always wore.

A part me wondered why he did that, hid away his emotions behind a mask. I found for the first time, that I didn't like that about him.

I turned back to the toaster to make thirteen more waffles for me and Fang. I heard the chair scoot out and guessed it was Fang sitting down.

"Fang?" Iggy said.

I turned to look at him. He knew Fang? Then I remembered what Iggy said earlier that morning that he had gotten some of his memory back, that he did remember Fang.

Fang looked confused. He didn't know that Iggy remembered him.

"Yeah, Iggs?" He said almost hopefully.

"I was just making sure it was you." Iggy replied slowly.

Fang turned to look at me, a questioning look in his eye. I grinned involuntarily and motioned for him to follow me.

He obliged, standing and walking behind me as I led him to Iggy's room. I shut the door behind us.

I turned to face him, still smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy? And why does he remember me? Not that I'm complaining." He said leaning against the door.

"I went to check on him this morning to see if he was awake yet." I stared to explain. " I asked if he had slept well and guess what." I said excitedly and very unlike me.

"What?" Fang asked, almost seeming indifferent. I didn't know how he could be uninterested. I was talking about his brother, who had lost his memory, trying to tell him something important, and he acted like he didn't care.

It was starting to make me mad.

He did this all the time! Why was he so incapable of showing some concern for other people?

"Fang do you even care?" I said crossing my arms.

"Of course I care." He said, defensively. "Iggy's my brother, I would do anything for him."

"Well you could at least act like it." I mumbled under my breath.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Iggy said that he got some of his memories back last night when he slept."

"Really?" He asked, looking as if was all some joke.

"He said that he remembered you." I said, the grin returning to my face.

Even if he was trying not to, Fang couldn't help but look excited. "Oh my word, your serious. What about the others?"

My face fell. "He doesn't remember them yet. But if he's slowly getting it back, eventually he'll remember it all."

Fang stood there for a moment, absorbing what I told him. He looked down at me smiling his crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat as I grinned back. Slowly he leaned down. Without thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered. Then he kissed me.

I knew it was coming, but I didn't respond. I didn't know why but for the first time when he kissed me I didn't want to kiss him back.

He pulled back, looking more hurt than I'd ever seen him.

"Max!"

Nudge's scream ripped through the air. Immediately my instincts kicked in. I yanked away from Fang, busting through the door. I rushed through the living room into the kitchen.

I saw Iggy laying on the floor Nudge and Gazzy by his side. Ella rushed in from her little room and Mom come running from her room. Angel was already there when me and Fang got there.

I crouched down next to him. His eyes were half closed. I knew the look in them, not just unfocused or distant, but a look of total absence. I began to panic, my heart raced, my head swam, I didn't know wha to do.

My Mom pushed Nudge and Gazzy aside without hesitation. She grabbed Iggy's wrist and took his pulse. She grabbed a flashlight out of her pocket and shined it in his right eye. Then the other.

"What's happening" Gazzy said in a small, scared voice.

"I think he's having a seizure," she said calmly.  
My mind went reeling. I seizure? That could hurt him, maybe even…

No! I _won't_ think about it. He is _not_ going to die!

I looked at Fang and knew he was thinking the same thing. Iggy _had_ to go to the hospital.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, almost 2,500 words. So be happy. I don't want to be this way, but I will NOT update until this story has OVER 50 REVIEWS. It takes like 2 minutes and makes my day, so get typing!**


	14. 14

**Wow! That chapter got 9 reviews! Now the story in whole has 52! That's amazing! Ya'll are AWESOME! This chapter is fairly long. REVIEW!**

Tears streamed down my face as I heard the sirens in the distance. I never took my eyes off Iggy.

He didn't move, didn't stir, and after a few minutes of him not blinking Mom had to close his eyes. I couldn't as hard as I tried, see him breathing, he didn't just look like he was sleeping or passed out, He looked utterly gone.

I stifled a sob.

We called 911 after Mom was sure that there was nothing she could do. As much as I hated it, she was right. Iggy needed help, immediately.

We all were gathered around him Gazzy was crying, without hesitation into Nudge, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Angel was looking at Iggy with big scared eyes. Fang was doing much the same, his usually calm composure slowly breaking into panic. Mom was acting very calm and collected. Ella's reaction shocked me the most. She just sat there, not crying or freaking out. Just sat there, staring at Iggy.

I was a mess. I felt like I was dieing slowly and painfully. Every time I looked at him, my heart was ripped out. If he didn't make it I didn't think that I could go on.

_Max, stop it, you can't get too attached._ The Voice said.

Did it_ really _just say that? "Are you serious?!" I yelled, rage filling me. "What do you mean I can't get too attached?!" I was screaming now. "I_ love _him! It doesn't get much more attached than that!" I stopped yelling and realized I must have sounded crazy. Everyone was staring at me, everyone except Ella, who still just sat there staring at Iggy.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

There was a bang on the door. Then another. I saw flashing lights though the window. Mom sprang up to open the door. She ran to the front door out of my sight.

"He's in here sir," I heard her say. She came around the corner with two men. As soon as they saw Iggy they went to work. They pushed Fang aside, and began to check Iggy's vitals.

"His heart is-" One of he medics started to say as he took Iggy pulse.

"No, his heart always sounds like that. That how it's supposed to be." I cut him off.

They looked at me questionably.

"We're going to get the stretcher." the one on the left said.

They stood and ran out the door. The returned, a stretcher between them.

I watched in silence as they gently lifted Iggy onto the stretcher. He didn't move at all, he hung limp as they shifted him.

I followed closely as they took him to the ambulance and moved him onto a gerny. Mom came up behind me.

"You go with them, they'll need you to help him." She said. I nodded. "I'll bring the others."

She walked to the nearest paramedic and began talking to him. His eyes grew wider and wider as the seconds passed, so wide I thought they might pop right out of his head.

I turned to climb onto the ambulance but one of the men stopped me blocking my path. "Sorry Miss, but you can't come with us."

My eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't need to.

"Let her in." It was the guy Mom was speaking to.

Without a word or protest except a questioning look, the other man let me climb into ambulance.

"Hello, my names Jonah. Your Max." He didn't ask he already knew. "I need to listen to your heart for a comparison." I didn't object as he pressed the stethoscope the my chest then back.

I watched the whole time, as they hooked Iggy up the monitors and wires, as the shone lights in his eyes. I filled them in as we raced to the hospital.

I told them as much as I could. About him and us, and how we're different from normal humans.

Iggy wasn't reacting to any thing they did. He was just as lifeless as he was the moment I had seen him on the floor.

On top of all that just being in the ambulance was terrible. The smell of anesthetics was overwhelming, and it reminded me of the last time I was in one, only this time it was Iggy and not Fang, that was in urgent need of help.  
When we got to the hospital they wheeled the gurney out of the ambulance and I swiftly followed. When we stepped inside they wouldn't let me go with Iggy.

"You can't be there when the doctors see him." A nurse told me as I tried to push past her. "But I need you to tell me all that you can about what happened."

It was all so familiar, just like when Fang was hurt, only we knew what was wrong with Fang. With Iggy it was all a mystery.

"What's his name and your relations?"

"His name is, uh, Jeff Martinez. He's my brother. We're adopted. My mother should be here soon." I told her quickly. She scribbled it down on her clipboard.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in a different room. My sister screamed. When I got there he was collapsed on the floor."

"Is this the first time?"

"No. When he was younger it happened quite often." She wrote some more on the clipboard.

"Does he have any kind of medical conditions?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok, thank you. We'll call you back as fast as we can."

I sat down in one of the small chairs that lined the wall. I waited until Mom finally walked through the door with Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ella behind her. I stood and went to them.

Gazzy's tears had stopped but Nudge's were still flowing. Angel had started to cry but Fang still held strong. Ella just stared ahead, she still wasn't crying and she didn't say anything to me as I approached them.

"Where is he?" Mom asked as soon as she saw me.

"The doctors are seeing him," I said. " They asked me some questions and said that they'd get me as soon as they can."

She nodded. "What did you tell them?"

"His name is Jeff, he's my adopted brother."

Again, she nodded.

We all sat no one taking. I was so nervous and beyond that I was scared.

My mind told me to rationalize the situation. Iggy would be fine, this had happened before when he was younger and a lot weaker. He lived through those just fine, so why would this one be any different.

But my heart told me that it wasn't going to be ok, that he wasn't going to pull through. For some reason even though I knew my mind was right and that my heart was dead wrong, I couldn't help but believe it.

My leg shook and I had to try very hard not to break down in front of the other kids.

Nudge had stopped crying, but I saw pure sorrow and panic in her chocolate-brown eyes. Gazzy was still curled up next to her, and I smiled slightly at the scene.

Angel was sitting on Fang's lap, asleep. He stroked her blond curls gently as she snored softly.

Ella sat, hands folded in her lap, looking directly across the small waiting room at nothing. She had done that the whole time, she hadn't moved at all, had never taken her eyes on that one point. My eyebrows creased. Why wasn't she doing anything? She didn't seem to be reacting to anything that happened.

"Ella?" I called. She didn't respond. "Ella?" I practically screamed at her.

Her head slowly turned to me. I almost gasped as I looked at her full on in the face. Her eyes were glassy and wide, they had this far off look in them, like she was seeing something that wasn't there. It hadn't even been an hour since Iggy passed out, but there were already circles under her eyes.

"Ella, are you ok?" She shook her head before staring back at the spot across the room.

It was worse for her than even me. The boy she loved, loved someone else and on top of that, he didn't know who she was, and even worse, he was on his deathbed and she had no idea if he would pull through or if he wouldn't make it.

I tried not to think about Iggy, the more I thought about him, the more it hurt.

Iggy, he could be so annoying sometimes, but I don't think I could live without his stupid sarcastic jokes. He was such a sexist pig, but what fifteen year old boy isn't? He was an amazing cook and so smart it wasn't funny. He had the knowledge to blow up the country, and the creativity and intelligence to pull it off.

So, as you can tell, I failed miserably.

A nurse walked through the doors at the other end of the small waiting room. She came directly to me.

"Hello, Miss Martinez, I'm nurse Jackson, but you can call me Hollie." She said seriously. "I need you and your mother to come with me."  
I stood, as did Mom.

"You guys stay here," I said firmly to the rest of the Flock. They all nodded, except Angel who was still asleep.

The nurse began to walk briskly, and me and Mom had to practically run to keep up with her. She didn't say anything to us as she led us through the double doors. We followed her down white halls and through multiple wings of the hospital. How far did they take him? We went through the OR, ER, and the ICU, before we finally reached the Mental wing.

I grimaced at the sign, maybe we were just passing through this one too. But we weren't, that's where Iggy was. We stopped at door 367. The nursed turned to us and spoke for the first time since we were in the waiting room and she introduced herself.

"He's in here," that's all she said before she walked off.

I reached out and turned the handle. When we walked in I saw two doctors talking softly with on another as if their whole conversation was a secret. Iggy laid on the hospital bed. He looked as if he was sleeping, an improvement over the deathly look he had before. He was hooked to monitors, medicines, and wires. One showed the rapid beating of his heart and another registered something else that I had no idea what it did.

He moved a little when the door opened, shifting the smallest bit at the hardly audible noise.

The doctors turned to us and straightened from their huddled conversation.

"Hello, Miss Martinez," the one with honey golden hair said. "We have some bad news."

**Two cliffies in a row. I bet all ya'll hate me now. Review! Reviews are my fuel, I can't write without them.**


	15. 15

**Sorry this took so long, I've had writers block. (Which sucks by the way) Thank you all so much for all your reviews ! Keep em comin'**

My breath caught in my throat. I tried to speak but I couldn't, my mind went reeling. Bad news? Would he be ok? What was wrong? I wanted to ask but couldn't. Luckily, I didn't have to, Mom could talk.

"What?" She said firmly. She was in the mode she used to keep from freaking out, the one that made her as strong as a rock, and just as unbreakable.

"Your son has experienced a seizure." The blond one said.

"Just like you said," I tried to croak out to Mom. But it sounded more like I was coughing.

"What kind?" She said with all seriousness.

"This seizure was of a nonviolent nature." The other doctor said. "Which means that he doesn't shake or spazem as in other types of seizures. This type of seizure is mostly caused by trauma or less often, stress."

Well it at least made since. They started right after he lost his sight. I glanced over at the hospital bed. Iggy looked peaceful, at rest, like he was having a pleasant dream.

The doctor continued. "The seizure he experienced lasted for a longer period of time than most, but we're sure that it didn't damage him in any way."

"So he'll be ok?" I blurt out louder than I thought I would.

"He should be fine." The blond doctor smiled.

Relief beyond any I had felt before, swept through me. Iggy would be ok. Iggy would be ok! I let out a small chuckle, and felt tears prick at my eyes. I quickly tried to compose myself, but failed in the task. Then I remembered something.

"So what's the bad news?" I prepared myself for the worst.

"Once someone has experienced these types of seizures, they will have them for the rest of their life. And if they experience them frequently enough, it could prove damaging or even fatal."

With those words the relief I had felt just a few seconds before, left me instantly, and dread filled its place. This might not have killed Iggy today, but it could in the future. I could still lose him.

"I have a question," Mom said to the doctors. She didn't seem to be taking it all as hard as I was.

"I will answer it to the best of my ability." The man on the left said.

"We think that he might have amnesia," Mom said. "Can you tell?"

"Why do you think that?"

"He fell and hit his head, it knocked him out for a few days and when he woke, he could remember nothing of life since he was about five years old. But he doesn't seem immature like a five-year old would be."

The doctor looked at her then at the other doctor. I looked at their name tags for he first time. The one on the left was Dr. Tenver And the blond one was Dr. Hammond.

"Um, can we ask you a question?" Dr. Tenver asked me. He had that look on his eye, one I knew well, the uncontrollable fascination. I nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Are you like him?" Hie eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Yes," I choked out. "I am. What do you want you know?"

"Well…" He trailed off. He looked conflicted. "Nothing, except what I need to know to help him."

I felt my jaw drop, I quickly closed it. Did he really just say that? I looked at him suspiciously, knowing that there was nno way he wasn't interested in studying me, or Iggy.

"How can I help, then?" I asked. I knew that there was something about him that really wasn't right, but he was my only hope to help Iggy. And as much as I hated it, I loved Iggy more.

Dr. Tanver sat me down as Dr. Hammond talked to Mom, and started asking me about our differences from humans. I told him all he asked about us, if I shied away from away from a question, he didn't pry. He was so sincere in his intentions of helping Iggy. He was kind, and seemed to respect me.  
I didn't trust him one bit.

"I think that's all I'll need." Dr. Tenver stood.

I glanced at Iggy. "When will he be awake?"

"Soon. He's been under for a while now."

"May I stay?" I asked. If Iggy woke up in this place, alone, with the smell of anesthetics, and needles and tubes hooked to him, I didn't even want to know what that would do to him.

He looked at Iggy for a moment, then replied; "Yes, me and Dr. Hammond are going to discus your brother."

"Can the rest of my family stay?"

"I'm sorry, but no, there is only one person allowed at a time."

I nodded, it _was_ the mental ward. Didn't want the patients to have a breakdown.

"Mom, will you go fill in the Flock and tell them that I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Of course." She replied with a small smile and left the room. Dr. Hammond followed her.

Dr. Tenver started to leave, but then turned and said; "If you need anything, you can push the red button and a nurse will come."

"Ok, thank you."

I pulled up a chair next to Iggy's bed. He stirred a bit at the noise. I sat and watched him. He was so beautiful in sleep. His face was relaxed and his lips were almost smiling, he seemed to always be having a good dream. Maybe a dream about us, a nice one from before Jeb left. I smiled a bit at the thought.

He was still at first but after about ten minutes he started to stir. I hoped he was finally waking up, but he didn't open his eyes. His face scrunched up in a pained expression. His eyes squeezed and his jaw clenched. I stood up and leaned over him.

"Iggy?" I said quietly

His hands clenched into fists, and his lips pulled back. Then he screamed.

"Iggy!" I yelled. He screamed again and I fumbled to push the nurses button. I didn't know what to do. Iggy screamed bloody murder, over and over.

"Iggy!" I yelled at him, shaking his shoulders to wake him from the nightmare he was having. He wasn't waking up, his face was contorted with pain and he screamed again.

The monitors he was hooked to started going hay wire. The one that had his heartbeat blink before it went out. The other one that I wasn't sure what it was monitoring spiked before also starting to short out.

I looked down at Iggy, my eyes wide with fright. Then the lights above me exploded and he went limp in my arms.

**Review! I want to hit 65 before the next chapter.**


	16. 16

**This is way over dew. I literally haven't had internet in like a month. I have had this written but no chance to put it up till now. I'm just going to warn you, this chapter sucks, _bad. _I almost didn't put it on but you guys have been waiting and so yeah.**

I was frozen in place. I couldn't move, couldn't even yell for help. I just froze looking down at Iggy who was now limp, his eyes half closed and distant.

A nurse walked in the door, a clipboard in her hand. Immediately upon seeing us she turned and ran back out the door. In a matter a minutes she was back with Dr. Hammond, Dr. Tenver and a band of nurses.

The doctor rushed over and the nurse grabbed my arm. I snapped out of my stupor instantly. I turned to her, menace strong in my eyes. She paused for less than a second, but continued to pull on my arm. She, or course, couldn't budge me, with my super-human strength. "You have to leave, Miss."

"No."

"Now, Miss."

"No."

"Miss, it is vi-"

"No! I'm staying!" I screamed. I was off the bed and now towering over the nurse who was only 5' 3 to my 5' 9. I knew I looked scary, deadly. I could see it in her eyes. She backed away slowly her hands behind her.

I turned, no one even had stopped to look at me. My eyes snapped to Iggy. The doctors didn't seem to notice all the broken glass and lack of light. The

EKG machine blinked back on and stared beeping.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Fairly even, though slow. The doctors and nurses were saying things to each other, it was like another language, I didn't understand hardly anything.

_Beep, beep… beep._

Slower, much slower.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged from the bed. I yanked my arm away, running to Iggy's side.

_Beep… beep… beep._

The two burly men grabbed me and again began to drag me out of the room. They were strong, but I was stronger still. I fought back, I couldnt let them take me from him, he needed me. I needed him.

_Beep… beep… beep._

His heart was hardly beating. Mine was thudding out of my chest. The men tried to take me away, like_ they _did when we were eight. When Iggy went blind. When they_ made _Iggy blind.

Beep… beep… beep.

The doctors and nurses were yelling, attaching things to him. I had no idea what they were doing, all I knew was that I was watching Iggy die.

_Beep… beep… beep._

They were hurting him! I just knew it. Images off all the horrible things I had witnessed the whitecoats do was the only thing I could see in this scenario.

"No! No! Stop! Please!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Let me go! Your_ killing_ him!"

_Beep_…

The monitor flat-lined.

My breath stopped. The constant beep rung in the air. His heart stopped beating. It _stopped_. _No. No. No. "No. No! NO!_"

I pulled away from the guards. I shoved the doctors and nurses out of the way, hard, so hard they went flying across the room.

The room was filled with yelps of pain and there was some damage to equipment, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Iggy.

I grabbed his hand in both of mine. His face was more than pale, it was almost translucent. His chest didn't move up and down, he wasn't alive.

"Don't you dare leave me, Iggy!" I screamed at him.

_Beep._

I yanked my head to the monitor. it was flat-lined again. i turned back to him.

"Iggy?"

_Beep._

My breath caught in my throat. I could hardly breath. "Iggy," I rasped again.

_Beep._

My eyes were on the heart monitor watching it very closely. "Iggy."

_Beep._

That couldn't be possible, it couldn't. But it was. "Iggy, do you hear me?"

_Beep._

"Iggy! I said do you hear me?" I almost yelled.

_Beep… beep._

I slammed my hand on the hospital bed beside his head, and screamed. "Iggy! Wake up! Iggy _please!"_

_Beep._

I didn't shake him like I felt the urge to do, instead I took his head in my hands and leaned down to his ear. "Iggy, please wake up. Please. I need you. I ment it when I said that."

_Beep… beep._

I went on. "Iggy, I love you. I don't want to live without you. I don't think I can do that again. Please wake up, for me. For _us._" My voice was choked and ragged, years fell from my cheeks.

_Beep… beep… beep._

My head snapped to the monitor.

_Beep… beep… beep._

I didn't stop talking to Iggy when his heart started beating again. "I always loved you, sense we were little kids, I always did." I was full-out sobbing on his chest, talking through gasps. Iggy still wasn't breathing. "Iggy, breath. You have to breath. You can't just give up on me, your stronger than that, you've had _so_ much worse at the School." I was barely even whispering as tears fell from my eyes. "Please."

I felt a prick in my arm and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was a shuttering breath.

**If you don't review, I understand. I haven't been here in a long time, and this chapter is _awful. _If you like it, any of you, I would be shocked. I might redo this chapter 'cause I hate it, but if not I'll have the next one soon, I hope.**


	17. AN

Look guys I just dont know exactly where to go from here. I know what I want to happen I just dont know how to get there. So um, Im going to stop updating and write the whole story. When I'm done I'm going to post them all at once for y'all. So I don't know how long It'll be, but I WILL finish. I might put in a few updates from now to keep the story alive, but I cant make any promises. I would love your ideas and if you just give up on this story thats fine. I have high hopes for it though and will expect it to be done as soon as possible  
I'm so sorry.


End file.
